This is the revised submission of this grant proposal. Our objective is to provide left and right circulatory support for short and for long term with blood pumps made by vacuum forming technique. They can be used extracorporeally for short term and study with or without heparin, but the real goal is to have them implanted under the skin or inside the chest. There are two designs; 1) LVAD with gracefully curved tubes designed to minimally interfere with pulmonary function; and 2) LVAD-C (for close), designed for short connecting lines from left apex and to descending aorta. Both will be removeable and replaceable. They can replace cardiac function totally when needed. They will initially be driven by compressed air, but they can be driven by an implanted electrohydraulic axial flow pump (Dr. Jarvik). They have been designed from the onset for human fit but will be tested in animals. Since they can be inserted without a pump oxygenator, they can introduce sheep as long-term experimental animals. This will fill the need for an adult, non-growing animal model for long-term implantation of artificial hearts. The natural heart can be left in place or can be removed. Physiological studies with exercise, lung function, hematological and coagulation studies are planned, also characterization of pumps and materials before and after implantation (Dr. Andrade). Dr. Kim will coat the smooth polyurethane intima with leachable prostaglandin or with heparin to compare the subclinical compensated coagulopathy. As an additional objective, vacuum forming will be introduced to make artificial hearts of preexisting sheets of elastomers (polyurethanes). This very fast, simple and inexpensive technique offers new exciting possiblities for other varied shapes of artificial hearts. Instrinsic valves have been made and seams are eliminated. Future human recipients will come in many sizes and shapes. Therefore, methods must be developed to easily produce hearts that fit. The LVAD's and RVAD's will be tested in mock circulation for function and durability.